Because disease can be transmitted through contact with physical items such as toys, it would be desirable to have a toy washing and disinfecting device for washing and disinfecting a variety of toys, particularly at locations such as doctors waiting rooms and child care facilities where large numbers of children can come in contact with the toys. To increase the likelihood of use, it would of course be a benefit to have a toy washing and disinfector device that functioned automatically in the manner of a dishwasher.